


What they need

by AmyRiddle



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Impact Play, M/M, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyRiddle/pseuds/AmyRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint had his own style for every person on the team, he knew what each of his team members needed, had enough time to learn their little secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What they need

**1\. The God:**  
  
His eyes wandered over the sight in front him. Long golden hair falling over broad shoulders, blue eyes, as deep and clear as the ocean, looking up at him with something that just might be a hint of adoration. Clint was never quite sure but he liked to tell himself that was what it was.  
  
It was a sight he would never grow tired of. A god on his knees for a mere mortal like him.  
  
He let his fingertips gently caress the stubbled jaw of the man kneeling before him, watching the way his chest moved as he drew in a deep breath. How his hands flexed behind his back and his shoulders tensed before relaxing entirely. Something like peace settled in these wild blue eyes, soothing the fire burning there, fire from the battle they had today.  
  
Clint took another moment to just watch, to let his fingers run through these soft golden strands, loving the way Thor leaned into this touch. It always started out slow between the two of them and nothing about their plays was rushed. Tonight however, his own patience was strung thin by battle. Thor knew, Clint had warned him and he has still asked for it. It was the only reason Clint was allowing it only hours after a tough team mission.  
  
“Who do you serve?” The firmness in his tone never failed to make the god shiver and there was nothing quite as satisfying as that. “You.” The whispered answer was enough for him. Clint knew when to push and when to let something stand as it was. “Yeah, that's right.”  
  
His fingers tangled in the blond hair and yanked, hard, making the god gasp and tilt his head back. “Undress. Get on the bed. Hands and knees, present yourself.” The tone in his voice stayed the same. He knew that Thor needed him to be clear and unwavering in his order. The god could not let go unless he felt that someone else was the reins from him, completely.  
  
He took his hand back and watched the god do as he had bid. There was something very special about having this control over someone who could have killed him with his bare hands. It never failed to arouse him to think about that, about how this was only happening because the god wanted to bow to him.  
  
His fingers closed around the custom made crop, there were certain bonuses about living with a genius engineer, and he stepped around the bed. “I'll take care of you, I know what you need.” It was a soft whisper close to the god's ear as he let his hand run over the perfect skin on Thor's back. “Relax.”

 

* * *

 

 **2\. The Engineer:**  
  
The hard leather of the paddle hit soft flesh again and he listened to the gasp it drew out of the stubborn billionaire. “Ready to apologize yet, Stark?” He asked casually, knowing the answer already. Tony never caved that easily. It took patience and time to undo the tight control that the man kept on himself, the control most people missed, believing he had none.  
  
“Fuck you.” A sigh wanted to fall from his own lips but Clint knew better than that. Never show weakness around Tony, rule number one to undoing him. “That’s the wrong answer.” The scolding was lazy but the next hit made a much louder noise, hard and fast, followed by three more.  
  
He watched carefully. Watched how Tony’s shoulders tensed, how his back arched and the way his hands flexed, tugging on the restrains keeping him bound to the bed.  Always ready to back off before it became more than Tony was able to handle. Sometimes there was no undoing him, Clint had learned that the hard way and he was one to learn from mistakes when it came to this.  
  
The skin on Tony’s ass was already a bright shade of pink, not yet too much but they were getting close. He swung again, harder and only once, waiting for the reaction. It took a few long seconds but then Tony did speak up.  
  
“I’m sorry.” The paddle was dropped immediately and he rounded the bed to stand next to the panting and trembling man, running his fingers through sweaty black strands of hair. “I forgive you.” It was all he needed to say, Tony was simple to handle once he did cave and his hands were quick to undo the knots of the rope.  
  
“Won’t do it again.” It made him smile. They both knew Tony would repeat it, he always did, that was why they did this. He didn’t say it though, not now. Settling himself on the king sized bed, he drew Tony into his arms, soothingly petting his back and running his hand over fresh welts. “Good boy.”

 

* * *

 

 **3\. The Doctor:**  
  
  
There was something so very peaceful about his time with the doctor. Tony usually took care of Bruce’s needs but every now and then, often after Tony himself seeked him out, Bruce would come to him. He never asked for much and that was what made it so relaxing even for himself. Clint enjoyed the break from really putting on a big show of dominance for everyone else.  
  
Looking down on the man kneeling on his right side, head resting on his lap, eyes closed and breathing even, he smiled. “Is that all you need today?” His voice stayed soft and warm, never taking on a rough edge with the reserved doctor. “Not quite but I’m good for now. Thank you.” Clint knew better than to ask what else Bruce wanted from him, he would tell him when he was ready for it. Patience was needed for Banner even more than for Stark.  
  
They made it through an entire movie before Bruce carefully sat up, moving between his legs and looking up at him with these warm brown eyes. “May I?” Clint didn’t need it spelled out for him, he knew Bruce wanted to blow him. “Who could say no to that?” He smirked, letting both his hands tangle in these soft curls, drawing a low pleased sound out of Bruce as he tugged.  
  
He tipped his head back, letting himself go a little as that hot mouth worked up and down his throbbing length. Stark was a goddamn lucky bastard for getting this all the time. Bruce treated cock like he did his experiments, with utter and complete focus, learning quick what worked and what didn’t and never failing to remember it once it was learned.  
  
It was over almost embarrassingly fast but Clint knew that Bruce only took that as a compliment and he had to bite back a chuckle at the happy pleased noise the doctor made as he cleaned his cock with that clever tongue. “Good job, perfect as always.” He let his hands run through these curls again, praising Bruce like he knew the doctor needed it.

 

* * *

 

 **4\. The Soldier:**  
  
  
It was a boost to his ego, taking care of Thor. Knowing the god of thunder was willing to go on his knees for him. And the same went for another blond team member. Captain America. The peak of human perfection. So much more, so much better than him but still ready to yield under his touch.  
  
He thrust his hips forward again, drawing another deep moan out of the soldier and it made his own lips curl into a little smirk. Steve looked absolutely breathtaking like this. Sprawled out on his back, hands secured above his head by custom made cuffs, skin flushed and shining with sweat. These crystal clear blue eyes hazy and unfocused as he arched into his thrusts.  
  
“So perfect …” His voice was tainted with something he did not allow into it for anyone else. Love maybe. Or rather, as close to love as he, a highly trained professional killer, could ever get. He let his hands run over the smooth skin of Steve’s chest, pinching and twisting his nipples as he pushed in harder, insistent to get the man over the edge. Without touching that proud cock.  
  
A desperate little sound slipped from these perfect red lips, swollen and bruised from rough kissing, and Steve trembled beneath him. “Clint!” His name always sounded so very sweet said in that warm tone of the captains voice. “Yeah, that’s right.” He breathed it out, having a hard time not coming undone himself from this. “I want you to come, Steve. Come for me.”  
  
The perfect muscles in the soldiers arms and back tensed and he shivered from head to toe, moaning loudly as thick sticky ropes of cum painted his stomach white. It took no more than seeing that for his own control to slip and he came deep inside that round ass, making only the barest hint of a pleased sound.  
  
They both stayed still for a few long moments before he felt confident enough in his own ability to move. Reaching up, he undid the cuffs and pulled out of the trembling body underneath him. “Clint …” That voice again. “Thank you.” A smile spread on his lips and he ran his hand through sweaty blond hair. “Any time, Cap.”

 

* * *

 

 **5\. The Sniper:**  
  
  
Clint had his own style for every person on the team, he knew what each of his team members needed, had enough time to learn their little secrets. He had no such knowledge about the newest addition to their crazy band of fuck ups, not yet.  
  
James ‘Bucky’ Barnes. A blank slate. Unknown territory. Danger. It was what he should have been thinking. Instead, he fell into bed with the man as easily as with everyone else. He did not know how to undo him yet but he would learn and Bucky did seem to be just fine with him experimenting.  
  
“You gotta do better than that.” It might have angered him from anyone else but for now, Barnes had every right to tell him he wasn’t doing good enough. He swung the cane again, harder and with precise aim, hitting the exact same spot again and this time he was rewarded with a low curse falling from the snipers lips.  
  
“That’s better, Barnes? You’re a little pain slut, aren’t you?” His words were mocking, just slightly, but he kept his tone warm and easy. It made the man before him chuckle, groaning when he reached out to roughly grab his hair and tilt his head back. “Answer.”  
  
“Better but not good enough. Harder.” It was all the information he needed and let go again, focusing on getting that proud ass covered in red angry lines instead. “Whatever you want and need.”

 

* * *

**6\. The Archer:**  
  
  
Another mission, another tiring day, another kill on his long list. He felt exhausted, he should be ready to drop down on his bed and just go to sleep for a week or so.  Instead his entire body was as tightly strung as the goddamn string on his bow.  
  
He had tried a shower, had tried masturbation, had tried watching a movie. None of it worked. His mind just wouldn’t shut up and his body refused to relax and let go of the pent up tension. Clint hardly ever needed it but tonight, for once, he needed someone else to take care of him.  
  
The way down to Steve’s floor was familiar and he did not care to knock as he slipped inside the living space, greeted by the scent of freshly cooked food. Steve was sitting on his couch, legs thrown up and a plate in his hands, pasta apparently, giving him a surprised look. “You are back.”  
  
“Obviously.” His reply was tense and there was a shake in his voice that he did not like being there. Steve caught on embarrassingly fast. “Tired?” It was their way of asking. He did not like hearing anything like ‘ _Need me to take care of you?_ ’. A nod was all he gave as an answer and it was enough.  
  
“Come here.” The soldiers voice took on an edge that instantly made him feel a little more relaxed and he did not hesitate to get down on his knees next to the couch, right where Steve was pointing at. “Good. Stay and let me eat in silence. We will talk when I’m done.”  
  
Clint knew what everyone on the team needed but only Steve knew what Clint needed.


End file.
